The present disclosure relates to an image-forming device that has a document-reading unit.
An image-forming device such as a copier, multifunctional device and the like includes a document reading unit for reading image data of a document, and an engine unit for performing image formation based on the image data. In the document-reading unit, light from a light source is irradiated onto a document surface, and the reflected light is read by a photoelectric conversion element such as a CCD, so when the light source goes OFF, the document is read as a solid black document. Therefore technology is proposed in which operation is stopped by detecting an abnormality according to the signal level of the photoelectric conversion element when the light source of the document-reading unit goes OFF.